Forever Young Pt 2
by sammyjayne74
Summary: The effects of the cream are revealed! Leaving Vala and Shelley with a problem. Contains an original female character. Totally an AU.


Title: Forever Young Part 2  
Author: DannyNSamGirl  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: T  
Category: Humour/Angst  
Summary: The effects of the cream are revealed! Leaving Vala and  
Shelley with a problem.  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, but I don't. Except for one  
character.  
Warnings: Contains an original female character. Nothing that I can  
think of at the moment.  
Authors Notes: As i said before, i'm not that good at humour. But i  
have tried my best.

They all stared at the 2 of them, wearing their now oversized  
clothes. Shelley became increasingly aware that they were staring at  
her, Daniel in particular. She bent down, pulling out the sheet that  
she had slept on and wrapped it around her like a sarong. The now  
young girl turned to Vala who was checking herself out.

"Shelley!" Daniel whispered again.  
"Yes it's me!" she snapped back.  
"How old would you say I am?" Vala asked, turning towards Sam.

The colonel was still in a state of shock, not being able to believe  
what she was seeing. This went for all of them.

Sam shrugged, not really wanting to guess.

"I don't know… About 16 maybe!"  
"And…."

Vala pointed towards her teenage colleague.

"14," Shelley said. "I'm 14."

Shelley shook her head, refusing to answer such a ridiculous  
question. She just knew how old she was. Not the age she was supposed  
to be. She was almost 36 and not 14 which she appeared to be now.

"I don't understand!" Daniel said. "What did you 3 do last night? And  
why isn't Sam affected?"

Vala turned towards Sam, looking her up and down.

"Yeah, you're the same age you were last night!"

Sam didn't know whether or not to take it as an insult or not.  
Knowing that coming from Vala, it probably was an insult.

Shelley looked up, rubbing her eyes. They were sore and beginning to  
fill with tears, angry tears. She knew why they hurt so much.

Then Shelley remembered what they did and without saying another  
word, ran out of the hut, even pushing Daniel away. They all looked  
at each other for a second, realizing that they should follow her.  
Sam held back for a moment, wrapping a spare sheet around Vala.

"Cover up," she said.

As they stepped out of the hut, they heard a screaming teenager a few  
feet away, harassing Vagas, demanding to know what was going on.

Daniel grabbed her arm, pulling her away. It was weird, her arm  
feeling a lot thinner than usual. He still couldn't believe that his  
wife was now 14 years old. Despite the obvious complications, he had  
to admit that it was slightly amusing.

"What the hell have you done to us?" she demanding, her teenage hand  
pulling on Vagas' jacket.  
"We have not done anything. You partook in the cleansing ceremony,  
did you not?"

Neither of them knew what a cleansing ceremony was.

"What, you mean that face cream?" Vala asked, finally catching up to  
them.

A few of the village's teenage boys had smiled at her as they'd past  
them. But for the moment, had taken no notice, but liked the  
attention.

"Yes." Vegas said. "But I admit, the affects have never been so…"  
"What?" Shelley asked.  
"Dramatic."  
"So it was the cream?" Sam asked.

Vagas nodded.

"Yes. However, it had never had this affect on our females before."

Shelley sighed, beginning to get impatient by his answers.

"And what is the normal affect?" she asked.  
"I admit that it does make the female look younger, but nothing  
this…."

Vagas looked closely at Shelley, seeing that she was indeed a lot  
younger than she had been the last time he had seen her.

"But what are you going to do about it?"

The young redhead was becoming anxious. She looked around at her  
friends, seeing that neither of them found it as serious as she did.  
Not even Vala.

"There is nothing," Vagas answered. "I can assure you that the cream  
is not life threatening."  
"Not?" Shelley remarked. "What if it carries on what it does, making  
us younger. What's going to be next? Waking up tomorrow and going to  
school with my daughter!"

Daniel wanted to comfort her, but found it far too weird.

"Shell,"

Sam placed her hand on her friends shoulder, trying to comfort her  
after seeing Daniel hesitate.

"I am very sorry for your inconvenience. But as I said, there is no  
serious harm intended. I can assure you that there will be no lasting  
infection. The effects only last a few days, 14 at the most."

Sam was surprised by his choice of words. Why had he said infection?  
The only reason Sam could imagine was that the cream must have been  
absorbed into the skin and into the blood stream. Shelley snorted.

"14, I can't spend the next 2 weeks as a 14 year old."  
"Just think of it this way. Any longer and we'd have had to enroll  
the two of you in Jnr High." Mitchell said.

Shelley scowled, not fighting his comment remotely funny.

"I'd like to take a sample of the cream back to Earth with me," Sam  
asked. "Plus a blood sample of the women who used the cream last  
night. Maybe there's something in their blood we can use as an  
antidote."

Vegas nodded.

"It is the least we could do,"  
"I'll help," Shelley said.

Sam shook her head.

"No. I think you and Vala should go back to the SGC, let Doctor Lam  
run some tests."  
"But I want to help."  
"I know and you will. But we need to act fast and…"  
"You think were going to be in the way."

Sam didn't really want to say it, but yes. They would be in the way.

"We will provide you with whatever you need." Vagas said.

Shelley pouted the same little pout her daughter had when she  
couldn't get her own way. She stomped her foot and stormed back into  
the hut she had slept in. Mitchell and Teal'c all looked at Daniel,  
wondering if he was going to go after her. Truth was it totally  
freaked him out.

"Okay, okay, I'll go."

Vala added, knowing that no one else wanted to talk to the brooding  
teenager, hearing her storming around the hut inside.

Shelley pulled up her pants, pulling the belt and tightening as tight  
as she could, almost gasping for breath, in frustration. This  
couldn't be happening to her. No, she thought. She would wake up any  
moment, finding it to be just a weird dream.

The hut flap opened and Vala stood inside. She looked at her as she  
sat down on the cot bed, tears falling down her face.

"Look, come on. It'll be okay. Samantha will figure this out and fix  
it."

Vala had seen Sam do the most remarkable things in the last few years  
and was almost certain that she could reverse whatever had happened  
to the two of them.

"Well, hopefully, probably…."

Vala sat on the cot next to her.

"Come on, this could be fun!"  
"Fun? You call being trapped in a 14-year-old body fun. It's easy for  
you, at least you're…."

Shelley stopped herself. There was no way she was going to finish  
that sentence!

"It's not going to be fun. No driving, no staying up late, no  
drinking and no…."

Then Shelley realized. She didn't want to finish that sentence  
either.

"Their not going to treat us like teenagers!" Vala said.  
"Oh they will. They won't be able to resist."

On the way back to the gate, Shelley walked behind the others,  
feeling humiliated by what had happened. All of her confidence as an  
adult had gone; replaced by all the insecurities she had felt at  
being 14.

She walked with her hands in her pockets, trying desperately to keep  
her pants up. The belt hadn't helped much. Then there was her jacket,  
at least 4 sizes to big. It almost covered her completely. Shelley  
looked at Vala, in conversation with Teal'c. The redhead didn't  
understand why it was so easy for her! Why wasn't she screaming at  
Vagas, demanding to know what had happened? Even at the age of 14, it  
fell to Shelley to be the adult.

Daniel looked around from time to time, making sure that she was  
okay. Even if she knew that she wasn't.

"Are you going to talk to her?" Mitchell asked.

Daniel looked back again, seeing Shelley struggling with her  
backpack, as usual. Only this time it was practically crushing her.

"I don't know what to say to her."  
"You don't have to say anything."

Daniel stopped in his tracks, letting Mitchell carry on behind Vala  
and Teal'c. Shelley appeared next to him, hitching up her pants and  
pulling down her jacket and trying not to topple over due to the  
backpack.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked.

She looked at him, wondering how a man of such intellect could ask  
such a stupid question.

"Do I look okay?"

He recognized the tone of voice, definitely the O'Neill part of her.  
That sarcastic tone that he heard on a regular basis.

"Here, let me take that!"

The two of them stopped, Daniel grabbing the pack from her pack,  
holding the strap in his hand. Breathing a sigh of relief, putting  
her left hand in the pocket of her jacket and carried on working.

"Is something wrong with your hand?"

Shelley shook her head. There wasn't really anything wrong, but…

"No, no."

Daniel dropped the pack on the floor, reaching out to take her hand  
out of her jacket.

"What is it, show me?"

Shelley removed her hand slowly from her jacket, showing it to  
Daniel. Then he saw it, on her left hand. The wedding ring that  
usually fitted snugly on her finger was now loose, rattling around on  
it.

"It won't stay on," she said.

There was a look of desperation in her voice. She wanted to keep at  
least a part of adult life but not wanting to be someone's 14 year  
old wife. That was best kept to the Jerry Springer show.

The two of them stopped again. Daniel held her hand, slipping the  
ring off her finger.

"Why don't I keep it for you until this is all sorted out?"

She looked at him surprised.

"You wouldn't want to lose it?"

The redhead shook her head.

"Of course not,"

Daniel placed it carefully in his jacket pocket. She looked at him,  
wondering why it was so easy for him to do. To take off her ring like  
that! Didn't it mean anything to him? Didn't the fact that she now  
inhabited a 14 year olds body mean anything?

She let Daniel carry on towards the gate, still standing a few feet  
behind the others. Vala turned around, seeing her hanging back. She  
felt her teenage genes begin to take over and literally skipped over  
to where the young redhead was standing. She hadn't skipped since she  
was… well for a long, long time.  
"Almost home," Vala remarked.

Shelley couldn't even raise a smile. What was left for her back  
there! Certainly no life for the next 2 weeks. And what if Sam  
couldn't find an antidote? Would they have to relive all of their  
teenage years again. She didn't know about Vala, but Shelley couldn't  
live her life like that. It would take Daniel years to think of her  
anything but a teenage girl.

Vala had never had a sister before and felt a little sibling  
affection for the youngster!

She reached down to hold her hand, pulling her gently towards the  
gate.

"Come on," Vala said, enthusiastically. "A cure might just be through  
that gate."

She looked at Shelley, hoping to raise a smile. Deep down hoping that  
it was true. But secretly hoping that it wasn't. Living the next 2  
weeks as a teenager would be fun, being as her own teenage years had  
been anything but!

Shelley nodded, following Vala through the gate.

As they stepped through the gate, Earth side, they were greeted with  
a crowed of medical personnel, including several nurses and Doctor  
Lam.

They all stared at the two teenagers, not really expecting them to  
look so young. Shelley fiddled nervously with her jacket, trying to  
make it fit a little better. She looked up at the control room,  
seeing General Landry looking down at them, in total shock. There  
they stood head of the Botany department and member of SG1, shrunk  
down to the size of teenagers. And both looking incredibly nervous.

The two of them walked down the ramp, meeting up with Doctor Lam. In  
the last few years at working at the SGC she had seen a lot of weird  
things, but never had she seen anything like this.

"Okay, let's see what little girls are made of," Lam said.

What was it with these people and the bad jokes, Shelley thought to  
herself. Why weren't they all worried about the effects of what had  
happened to them.

Vala and Shelley followed behind the good doctor, on their way to the  
infirmary. Daniel and Mitchell followed closely behind them.

Everyone who past them had a curious smile on their faces. The whole  
base knew what had happened to them. How they had gone from full  
sized to mini members of the SGC overnight.

Vala and Shelley sat on the infirmary bed, the youngest girl wincing  
as Doctor Lam took some blood. The woman had gone through to painful  
labors but couldn't stomach a simple blood test.

Daniel stood in the doorway a few feet away, watching. He'd tried to  
take it seriously but, the way it had happened was just funny. Being  
turned into teenagers by an anti aging cream from another planet!

Vala dangled her legs over the bed, swinging them constantly. Shelley  
looked up at her, annoyed.

"Can you stop that?"

But it only made things worse.

"Stop what?"

Vala took no notice and continued to swing her legs, making her  
companion annoyed. Shelley placed her hand on Vala's leg, forcing her  
to stop.

The redhead looked around, seeing everyone staring at them, feeling  
as though they were part of some freak show. She fiddled nervously  
with her hands, a nervous twitch she'd picked up when she and her ex  
were dating.

They looked up eagerly as Doctor Lam entered the room. Hoping that  
they was some quick fix that would put them right.

"Well," Shelley asked, with hope.

Doctor Lam studied her chart, trying to avoid eye contact, not really  
knowing what to say.

"You're both perfectly healthy, despite…"  
"Being teenagers?"

Lam nodded.

"From what the tests show, you just don't look like teenagers, you  
physically are teenagers," the doctor said.

Shelley shook her head, all hope seemingly lost.

"Have you heard anything from Sam?" Shelley asked.

Doctor Lam shook her head.

"She brought the samples back and she's testing them now,"  
"I'm gonna go and see if I can help. There might be some kind of  
plant species in the cream she doesn't know."

Daniel, who had been standing in the doorway, finally entered the  
infirmary, shaking his head.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You wouldn't want to get in the  
way."  
"I wouldn't be in the way, Daniel," the redhead said, sternly.

Shelley jumped off the infirmary bed, heading for the door. Doctor  
Lam stood in her way.

"I think Doctor Jackson is right. I think the two of you should stay  
here for the time being,"

The redhead stood there, with her arms folded, want at all happy at  
being told what to do. Even if she was fully grown, she still would  
have found it hard, but being 14, they thought that she was being  
difficult.

"Why don't I go and see how she's doing," Daniel said, hoping to  
appease the teenager. "And why don't you two go and have some lunch."  
"I am a little hungry," Vala said, rubbing her stomach.

Shelley nodded, giving in. Daniel patted her shoulder, heading off  
towards Sam's lab. The two teenagers looked at each other. The  
realization of their predicament finally sinking in!

... tb continued


End file.
